


Going Green

by strawhat4life



Series: Welcome to MCU [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Comic Crossover, F/M, Gen, MCU AU, Minor Character Death, Other, Spoilers, first in a series, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawhat4life/pseuds/strawhat4life
Summary: When Bruce is helping Thor build New Asgard off of Norway, he comes across the terrible news that his Aunt and Uncle have been murdered and his younger cousin Jennifer is left with no one, Trouble may not stop there as Bruce learns quickly there is more to this story than he originally thought. Bruce now has to not only find a way to save himself from the US government but also save Jen and likely involve some friends that Bruce hasn't spoken to for a couple years. (Start of a new series i'm starting with my interpretation of how the MCU should/would introduce certain comic book characters titled "Welcome to the MCU" ) SPOILERS TO THOR RAGNOROK AND OTHER MCU ARE INSIDE.





	1. Jennifer Walters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new Series i'm starting where I'm going to be writing how I think certain Comic characters should/would be introduced into the MCU, Since I've wanted a Hulk movie with Mark Ruffalo for so long and know that it probably won't happen I thought I'd write my own but make it with a lot of intro to She-Hulk as well. Please let me know what you think! WARNING: This series is absolutely NOT spoiler free!

**CHAPTER ONE: Jennifer Walters**

Rebuilding Asgard was no easy task, it was even harder for Bruce to revert back from that last time as the Hulk but the big guy some how agreed to let him take the reigns again. The island in Norway was their new home and they were beginning to build their city back up. This had been bringing a lot of controversy with the world but the Norwegian government had agreed to let Asgard have their little island as their space but that still had brought up some issues with the US army and especially with General Ross who was trying to get Bruce back as “Property of the United States Army”. But Thor had been stubborn and defended him to his life. Bruce knew the moment he left New Asgard; he was right in the General’s hands. In this time Bruce had begun studying and helping to write even some Asgardian texts once again by speaking with Heimdall and rerecording the tomes even with the help of Loki at some points the trickster wanting to rebuild the greatest library of the nine realms. Bruce had also begun learning some interesting things in the process as people rewrote spell books and such things one of which was dream reading, apparently there was a magic to it, he had heard such things before but this time around with the Asgardians he thought it might actually be something to it though he himself wasn’t sure he believed in such things there had to be some kind of higher form of science. Heimdall often told him not to be so easily fooled by his logic rather than his mind which Bruce couldn’t make sense of but perhaps he could find some logic to it.

 

 

_Bruce walked through the endless stacks of books that surrounded him, dusty old books of his favorite authors and a familiar Childs laugh echoing through the library around him  
“Bruce!” The little voice called urging him forward in his quest to find it only to round the corner and be met with the barrel of a gun in his face, when the gun went off all he could hear was the child’s screams._

Jolted awake by his nightmare Bruce sat up in bed his veins turning green at the stress as he felt sweat drip down his forehead and he tried to breathe, as his nerves calmed he stood quickly and went down to the kitchen of the still half built palace that Thor had been making for his rule and allowing him as well as many others to stay in until other arrangements could be made though Thor insisted to Bruce that it wasn’t necessary for him to make other arrangements. He made himself some tea and sat in the corner of the kitchen still shaking slightly as he sipped it trying to relax

“Has the sun gone to bed yet?” Bruce jumped for the second time that evening glaring at Loki as the trickster entered the kitchen as well, a tablet in his hand with the help of a Strange new friend (hint, hint) they had managed to set up with some of the luxuries of Midgard as well and Loki had been taking full advantage of EBooks with the help of Darcy who had also come with Jane to help set things up despite Jane and Thor’s break up.

“That’s how that goes right? Trying to calm you down?” Loki asked as he took the kettle that was still hot and poured himself some tea as well Bruce sighed dragging his hand over his face, he still had such uneasy feelings about Loki and hated that the man always managed to creep up on him out of no where it was like the guy could walk through walls and to be honest the trickster probably could. Bruce shook his head a little and rubbed his tired eyes  
“Yeah, something like that.” Bruce said to him he could never tell them that Natasha was really the only one that worked with, sitting there with the momentary silence between them Bruce got a thought and glared at Loki accusingly as the trickster sat across the small table from him with his tea as if nothing had happened  
“You’re not giving me freaky dreams are you?” Bruce asked him “Because if you are I’m letting the other guy use you as a ragdoll again.”

Loki glanced up at him unamused by the joke that Banner was trying to imply and simply looked back at his tablet  
“If I were to give you terrifying dreams Banner trust me you’d never wake from them.” Loki assured him Bruce rolled his eyes at the trickster before he sat deep in thought for a moment, Loki watched him for a few silent moments before Bruce glared at him  
“Can you not stare at me like that?”  
“Like what?” The trickster inquired as if he didn’t know exactly what he was doing Bruce chose to stick with the eye roll that seemed to happen every few seconds when around Loki and not say another word. Loki smirked a bit at him enjoying how he seemed to irk Bruce ever so slightly now that the green was gone.

“Banner you’ve been reading the books on dream weaving and interpretation with Heimdall and me as we attempt to regain some of our old literature and culture, surely you cannot believe this to be coincidental?” Loki asked him Bruce didn’t answer again Loki was patient waiting for him to acknowledge him before he let out a long irritated sigh realizing that Bruce wasn’t going to admit it  
“Banner even your psychologists here on Midgard admit that there could be some science behind Dream reading surely you can’t be so narrow minded as to not believe there must be some truth to them?”

Bruce nodded a little bit thoughtful  
“Yeah you’re right, Ok so Libraries are associated with knowledge and wisdom, a gun can represent aggression and fear, no surprise there so I know I’m afraid and then hearing a child’s laugh is a sign of the joys in life so….” Bruce tried to think for a moment and Loki began to laugh  
“I’m sorry but to say that you’re knowledge of your fear and aggression means you’re happy about it. Honestly Banner Thor had premonitions on Ragnorok for two years before it happened can’t you just accept that you likely are predicting something?” Loki asked him Bruce thought for a long time he didn’t want to believe that Loki was right there had to be some other logic about it. Seeing that Bruce wasn’t going to believe a word out of his mouth Loki turned back to his tablet and began flipping through a news website there was an odd moment where he paused though, just about to take a sip of his tea when he spotted something and his cup hesitated a few inches from his lips as his eyes scanned the article title that popped up on his screen  
“You said there was a gun?” Loki asked after a hesitant moment where he set the cup down Bruce looked at him confused and nodded  
“Yeah,”  
“You wouldn’t happen to have relatives in Los Angeles?” Loki asked again Bruce glared at Loki again beginning to suspect he had something to do with it until he spied the headline of the page the trickster god had opened with a very familiar picture on the front  
“Oh my god,” Bruce breathed out as he took the tablet from Loki to look over the article

**_Local LA Sheriff and wife shot down in drive by shooting, 17 year old only survivor._ **

_Sheriff Morris Walters and his wife of Twenty years, Elaine Banner-Walters, were shot and killed in a drive by shooting near their home on Reynolds street last evening at 9PM the couple were walking home from dinner with their 17 Year old daughter Jennifer Walters when a car drove up and shot the family down in what is believed to be a gang related shooting after Sheriff Walters had arrested the leader of a local gang just last week and the trial would be coming up later this week._

_The happy Mother and Father were both pronounced dead on the scene but Jennifer survived the ordeal and is currently hospitalized until further notice where her next of family can be contacted or if she will go into foster care._

Bruce felt a sickening feeling in his stomach as his dream made a lot more sense now, the voice he had heard was Jennifer’s from when she was young. She had come to visit him and his family one summer and late one night had observed a scene between him and his father and Jen ran away. Bruce had gone out into the night to find her and found that she had broken into the local library and he found her hiding among the books, the two spent the rest of the night in the library with him reading her fairy tales and making some up even to make her happy until she fell asleep and he brought her home before his father could find out thankfully.   
“Banner?”

Bruce was snapped from his thoughts once more as he looked up at Loki who was staring at him waiting Bruce took in a deep shaking breath as he wiped his eyes  
“That’s my Aunt and Uncle, I- I’ve got to get out of here I have to get out there to see her Jen must be horrified.” Bruce said shaking his head he could only imagine and God was she really Seventeen already? Bruce stood and was already heading out the door when it shut in his face, he turned on Loki who stood with his hand outstretched and a rather worried look on his face, likely for his own safety rather than Bruce’s he had just slammed the door in the face of a potential green rage monster.

“In case you’ve forgotten Banner, the United States Army is just waiting for you to set foot off of this island so that they can have you in chains and a lab table.” Loki told him Bruce glared and he absolutely hated that he was right, damn why did he have to be right? Jen needed him. Bruce was the only one left that she had in the world now and once the government realized that….  
“Okay fine I’ll stay here but I need a cell phone.” Bruce said forcing the door open again and storming down the hall again. Loki sighed and turned off to go wake Thor, it was going to be a long night.


	2. Emails and stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce can't reach Jen but he has friends who can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! so sorry it took so long to update life kind of got in the way. This chapter basically is just setting up some plot and showing a lot of the relationship between Bruce and Jen as well as showing the support system that Bruce still has and a little bit more background about how I'm portraying Jen.   
> Also yes I realize i still referred to Ross as General even though he isn't a General any more so my apologies about that I'm just a little lazy and not going to fix it but it will be fixed in later chapters I promise!

Jennifer Walters, newly released from the Hospital and constantly dodging media now sat in the police station waiting to answer questions that she had answered a million times over.  As if the girl hadn’t been through enough being the victim of a drive by shooting and losing her parents they were also now talking about what to do with her, no one was going to want her in the foster system she only had a few months before she was eighteen and able to go to college but it seemed like they were thinking about letting her stay with a friend of hers until things could get sorted out though she wasn’t sure how well that would go. Jen sat in a small room by herself as she played with her hands. When the door opened she looked up curiously as a man in a military uniform entered and sat across from her he was an older Gentleman, well dressed with graying hair on his head and a mustache she had seen him on TV before talking a lot about the Avengers and the Sokovia accords (Which she thought was absolute Bull to begin with) she wondered what on earth this guy could want with her though?

“You’re Jennifer Banner correct?”

Oh. _That_ was what they wanted with her.

Jen sighed and leaned back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest this was going to be an even longer day than she had originally thought. The man watched her patiently waiting for her to reply Jen hesitated before she realized he was going to sit there in silence until she answered him.  
“My name is Jennifer Walters sir,” She told him trying to be respectful as she could but still unable to keep a small bite of frustration out of her voice the man simply gave her a forced smile clearly he wasn’t in the mood for games.  
“My apologies Miss Walters, I just have a few questions for you.” He explained to her Jen shook her head though  
“Sir I’d really rather just answer your questions now, No Bruce has not contacted me at all in the last few years, yes technically I believe he is my only guardian, No I do not think he is going to come out of hiding to come get me, NO I will not help you get in contact with him _General._ ” Jen told him normally she was never so impolite or disrespectful to anyone usually she was to shy and to afraid of confrontation to ever say such things but she was to tired and far too emotional to give this man the time of day.

General Ross offered her a small smile and stood up then before he set a small white business card on the table in front of her with his name and a phone number on it.

“In case you change your mind,” He told her before he stepped out once more Jen picked up the card examining it frankly she was half worried that just by touching it she would end up with some kind of tracking chip implanted in her skin or something.

“Don’t hold your breath,” she muttered to herself as she leaned back in her seat she shut her eyes waiting for an officer to come and tell her that her ride was there her mind drifted to her cousin, the last time she had seen Bruce he was on the news saving Sokovia after that he had dropped off the face of the earth according to the news, her mother had always told her that when Bruce was ready to come back he would come back, where ever he was he likely was doing good though. Jen had always trusted Bruce more than anyone, sometimes she still even emailed his old account though she knew he never checked it anymore and she knew he would never reply.  
When the door opened again Jen opened her eyes and out of instinct reached for her bag only to see that her next “guest” wasn’t an officer but another strange face.

“Jennifer Banner?”

Jen cringed as she shut her eyes  
“ _Walters_ , my name is Jen Walters my mother was Walters-Banner please stop calling me that.” Jen asked as she stared at the man in front of her, a tall dark skinned man in a hooded sweatshirt and dark denim jeans and a patch covering his right eye.  
“Get your stuff,” he told her “You’re coming with me.”  
“Uh….no?” Jen asked she meant it to come out far more confidently than she had actually said it but going off with some stranger was so not going to happen what moron tried to kidnap someone in the middle of a police station any way? Then again this was LA.

The man sighed and went into his pocket, startling Jen she flinched moving to stand up but he held his hands up and watched her for a moment  
“Take it east, I’m not going to hurt you I’m just here to protect you.” He promised her Jen frowned a bit he went into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone and hit a button Jen stared at him suspiciously as he put it on speaker and the phone rang a couple times before someone answered  
“Jen?”

Jen’s heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice instantly relaxing her in a way no one else could, hearing his voice was like breaking the flood gates as a million emotions swept forward at once  
“Bruce you jerk I’ve been worried sick about you for two years,” Jen said her eyes filling with tears as she felt her throat grow tight as she tried not to cry she could hear Bruce sigh in relief  
“Jen I need you to listen to me, everything is going to be ok I promise. This is a friend of mine he’s the ex director of an agency called SHIELD him and a few friends are going to keep an eye on you while we sort this entire thing out.” Bruce told her Jen nodded though she was aware that he couldn’t see her

“Right now you need to stay in LA because you need to be there for that trial once all of that is sorted out we’re going to work on finding a way to get you somewhere safe.” Bruce promised her Jen took in a deep shaking breath trying to calm her nerves and keep herself from crying  
“Fury you there?” Bruce asked the man across from her, Fury, took the phone in his hand next  
“Yeah, don’t worry Bruce I’ve got her covered. Natasha, Hill and I are going to take turns keeping an eye on her I’m taking her to Hill’s place now call us when you can alright?” Fury asked him before he hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket Jen sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes as best she could Fury looked at her with a blank expression

“Get your stuff, we promise we’ll get everything taken care of the only thing that’s going to be unusual out of your life is that you’re going to have me or one of my friends hanging over your shoulder every now and then alright?” Fury asked her Jen nodded  
“We’re going to stay as secret and out of the way as possible though, so just go about what you normally would think of it like we’re your secret body guards and you spend the night at one of our safe houses every few nights alright?” Fury asked her Jen once again nodded as she stood and grabbed her bag Fury lead the way out keeping the hood of his sweatshirt up and keeping his eye out he looked over at Jen as they walked, the girl looked apprehensive, he didn’t blame her it had been such a terrible few days for her after all.  
They got to a large black truck that was behind the police station and Fury headed off for his safe house.

 

 

Bruce sighed as he stared at the phone for a long time, before he handed it back to Darcy who sat at the table beside him yawning as she leaned back in her chair a little it was such a time difference from there to here but Bruce still didn’t have a cell phone not wanting to be tracked. Bruce laid back in his chair let out an exasperated sigh as he looked over at Darcy  
“Thanks, do I want to know why you have Fury on your phone even though he’s supposed to be dead?” Bruce asked her Darcy took her phone back with a grin  
“Nope, so your cousin huh?” She asked him changing the subject back to him Bruce nodded a little bit

“Yeah Jen, she’s a good kid….actually I guess she isn’t much of a kid any more she’s almost in college now.” Bruce told her running a hand through his hair; Darcy had done some digging for him on the internet evidently with no one left Jen was supposed to be his responsibility now there was no way that they were legally going to give Jen to Bruce though, he was fairly positive he would have agreed with them that he was not a fit guardian on any level especially when he didn’t even know what the other guy would think of Jen, for all he knew he would Hulk out and….nope that was not a good place to let his mind wander.  
“Cool, there are a lot of good colleges out there do you know what she wants to study?” Darcy asked she could tell he was stressed maybe distracting him would help.

Bruce shook his head  
“I haven’t actually spoken to Jen since,” Bruce trailed off clearly feeling guilty as he stole her laptop and turned it on as he started typing quickly Darcy moved closer so she could look over his shoulder, if he was stealing her laptop she had a right to a little snooping.  
“I haven’t spoken to Jen since the other guy came into play.” Bruce told her sighing as he logged into an old email address only to see hundreds of emails spammed into the inbox, most of them from Jen over the years he clicked on a couple of them looking at the pictures and skimming them a lot of them were headlines of him and the avengers with questions she had attached as well  
Darcy laughed a bit as she read one  
“My friend Charlotte and I have a bet that Hawkeye sleeps in the vents at the Avengers tower, I think he does but she says no, care to settle the bet? It’ll win me fifty bucks towards my new laptop.” Darcy read aloud and shook her head a little bit  
“I like her already.” Darcy told him as Bruce continued scrolling through the emails again Darcy stopped him and pointed to a picture of girls that was sent only a few months prior  
“Which one is her?” Darcy asked him Bruce smiled the picture showed a small group of four girls, all in gym clothes and holding a trophy for boxing they apparently had taken third in the state championship

“Alright the one on the far left here,” Bruce said he pointed out a pale girl with straight dark brown hair and green eyes, she was tall and rather thin but in a well toned way it was clear that boxing had done wonders for her. Darcy smiled  
“She’s pretty, and it’s clear Boxing has done a lot for her self esteem” Darcy said Bruce gave her a confused look  
“How can you tell?” Bruce asked Darcy pointed to how she was standing  
“Ok so the other three girls all have their arms around each other and are really close, bright smiles and strong stances. Jen has her arms behind her back and is standing a little back she wouldn’t even be in the picture if the one next to her didn’t have her arm on her shoulder. Her shoulders are kind of slumped and she doesn’t really look like she takes many pictures of herself it’s likely most of them are taken by her mom and dad so it shows that she doesn’t have a lot of self confidence in herself but that smile on her face and those bruises that also implies that she’s likely the one who won that trophy for the team.” Darcy told him Bruce stared at the picture and smiled a bit, the shy girl that Jen had always been sounded a lot more likely in his opinion. She had always been a little shy and liked hiding under her bed and reading books more so rather than sports, she probably did it just to get her parents off of her back. Bruce knew how his aunt liked to encourage Jen to get out and meet people often when she was small Bruce would be forced to take her out just to get the both of them out of the house.  
Now she was out there but it seemed like she was still just the same little bookworm he had always known. The phone rang again and Darcy answered before putting the phone on speaker  
“Hill what’cha got lady?” Darcy asked her and Bruce paid close attention  
“I have good news and bad news,” Maria began Bruce already felt a knot forming in his stomach something told him that this wasn’t going to be as good as he hoped.  
“Good news is Jen is safe at Nick’s apartment Nat is going to be there shortly just too hopefully give her someone else to talk too. The bad news however is that it seems like our favorite secretary of state went to visit Jen just before Nick got there; I think he might realize your relation to Jen.” Maria told them Bruce groaned frustrated and ran his hands over his face, this was the last thing he needed, that man shoving his nose back in his business again.  
“There’s no way he is going to make getting Jen easy,” Bruce said shaking his head a little bit this was definitely proving to be the worst few days of his life and he could only imagine if he was going through this what Jen was going through.

“Maria thinks you can get me more about that Gang? The ones who my uncle got, I want to make sure they’re not going to be going after Jen.” Bruce asked her there was a long pause as a the sound of keys tapping came over the phone and a long pause

“Alright I’ve sent you some files, all are highly classified so you didn’t get them from me and I’ve already got Stark deleting my trail behind me.” Maria informed him Bruce was a bit surprised  
“Tony’s there?” Bruce asked before Maria could get another word out there was the distinct sound of the phone being taken before the familiar annoying tone came clear as day  
“Brucie you’re home!” Tony called and Bruce couldn’t help but smirk a little bit and shake his head  
“Hi Tony, thanks for any help you’re putting into this.”  
“Of course! Not like I’m going to ignore you though I do want to know what you’ve been doing for the past two years.”  
“No you really don’t.” Bruce said in a bit of a deadpan tone frankly he wasn’t even sure of half of what he had been doing in the last few years though he was pretty certain that he had a decent idea and that was another place he just didn’t want his mind to wander, let alone a place he wanted Tony Stark to know about.

After Tony droned on for a while about the things they needed to catch up on, Darcy finally stole her phone back and without even saying a goodbye just hung up and put it back on the charger, Bruce hadn’t been paying much attention anyway he was going through the emails again, transfixed on how much Jen had changed in the past couple of years. He didn’t realize it when Darcy went to bed or when time flew by as he scrolled through each email. His old email address had become like her diary, she knew he wouldn’t answer her but she still sent the pictures and the messages even in his absence it seemed like he was still some how her best friend. Bruce finally after hours glanced at the clock only to see it read 5:30am

Bruce did a quick time conversion in his head, Jen would be just heading to bed now at 8:30 yesterday. Bruce gave a small smile as he looked back at the picture of Jen and her boxing friends.

 

Jen had just laid down to try to fall asleep, she and Bruce’s friends had been up awkwardly trying to talk she knew they were trying to comfort her but neither really seemed to be much of a comforting type, Fury seemed to not like to talk and Natasha some how seemed awkward which Jen hadn’t expected from the Black Widow. Jen laid on the bed in the guest room staring at the blank white ceiling, in her room there were glow in the dark stars that she had mapped out to be constellations with Bruce when she was little the two had even made up a couple of their own and she had always thought it was comforting she wished she had that comfort now.

Just as Jen was about to shut her eyes she heard her phone blip with a notification, she sighed rolling onto her side and grabbing the phone off of the nightstand to see an email had come up from a user she didn’t recognize, normally she would have deleted it but the subject was something that caught her attention making a small smile of recognition as she read _“stars are stories”_

When Jen and Bruce had set up the stars on her bedroom ceiling he would make up stories for the constellations, the two would stay up for hours making up their own and telling the ones they knew from mythology. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Bruce when she opened the email it filled her with comfort as she saw the picture she had sent him of her and her friends at the boxing tournament with only a few words typed at the bottom

_“Goodnight Jen, Next time.”_

The message was short and sweet but Jen knew the meaning she didn’t reply she only put her phone aside and shut her eyes again, the four small words giving her comfort enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
